


and it keeps getting better, honey

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tao as Minseok and Lu Han's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: fluff and fluff and fluff with a lil bit of sex





	1. 32.

This is my late birthday present for [liyussi](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/478825)

* * *

 

 

 

“Sir, here are the graphics for today’s meeting” Luhan said walking inside his boss’ office with ten folders on his arms. “Would you like me to explain the budget or will Joonmyun do it?”

“Thank you, Luhan, and no, that won’t be necessary, that girl from finances is here to explain the whole thing” Luhan nodded and bowed slightly, but before leaving his boss spoke again. “Hey, Lu… isn’t today your birthday?”

“Uh… yes, it is, sir”

“And what are you doing here, son? It’s a friday for god’s sake” the man said signing paper after paper,.

“I am… working, sir? We usually work on fridays”

“What time is it? Go, take the rest of the day off” the man behind the desk made a dismissive gesture with his hand, barely looking up at Luhan and returning back to his work.

“Oh… thank you, sir. But this days I need to…” Luhan hesitated. “I need to work full time, if you know what I mean”

This made his boss look up and stare intensely at Luhan. “If you are worried about money, no one has to know you left early, you know? At least not… officially”

Luhan was stunned. “Are you serious, sir?”

“Yes, kid… you are so young. Go and have some fun! Enjoy your time with your loved ones. Time waits for no one” his boss laughed and stood up to look outside the window. The big city of Seoul could be seen from his office, up on the 35th floor. “I wish I could turn thirty again”

“Actually, it’s thirty two” Luhan said and his boss replied with an noncommittal sound. Luhan thanked him once again before he changed his mind, and left the office with a big smile on his face.

It was barely midday. He took his phone out of his pocket as he was getting into his car.

 

To: Seok <3

 _got off work early!! going home now~~~ should i buy a cake??_  

 

From: Seok <3

_yaay! so i guess this means bday lunch instead of bday dinner? >.<_

 

Followed immediately by:

 

From: Seok <3

_get one so i have more time to cook my emergency bday lunch!!! hehe i love u_

  
  


One hour and half later Luhan was finally parking outside their complex building, his favorite cake -and Minseok’s- sitting safely on the passenger sit. He rushed to get home, going up the stairs jumping two steps at once until he got to the fourth and last floor.

When he got to his door and after dropping his keys on the counter and taking his shoes off, Luhan walked trying to make as less noise as possible towards the living room. There was Minseok, in the middle of the living room, his back facing Luhan. He was humming a slow song as he looked outside. The big window frame in contrast to his slim but strong form, and the light filtered by the big tree in front of their balcony hitting his hair perfectly, made the scene look like a beautiful painting.

Luhan made his presence known by a small cough, and Minseok turned slowly with a big smile on his face and a small bundle of blankets between his arms.

“Look Taozi, baba’s home” he said lifting their three months old baby and pressing him against his chest, letting his small head rest against his shoulder. Luhan rushed to them, and planted a fervent kiss on his husband’s mouth, careful not to crush the baby between them.

“I love you” Luhan whispered pressing their foreheads together.

“Happy birthday” Minseok replied. Then, Luhan took the baby between Minseok’s arms and kissed his chubby cheeks.

“How’s my little boy? Baba came home early to spend some time with my two favorite people in the world!” the chubby baby smiled and moved his tight fists uncontrollably as his dad placed kisses all over his face. “Look, Seok, he’s so happy!” Luhan laughed as the tiny fists grabbed Luhan’s work shirt

“Of course he is! He’s not used to seeing his baba this early at home! And I think he knows it’s your birthday” Minseok smiled, and after kissing his husband briefly on the cheek he added: “I’m going to set the table, okay?”

Luhan nodded and enjoyed some minutes with his son alone, inhaling his sweet baby scent and talking to him in chinese, so their little boy could become familiar with both languages since an early age. When Minseok called him from the kitchen, baby Tao had fallen asleep. Luhan placed him down on his stroller and went to join Minseok.

“How did you manage to do all of this with so little time and Taozi?” Luhan asked amazed when he saw his favorite food waiting for him on the table, steaming and perfectly cooked.

“I’m magical, baby” Minseok laughed urging Luhan to take a sit.

“I’m starting to believe you”

“Oh, just now?” Minseok offered him one of his characteristic cheeky smiles, and Luhan didn’t reply. He just smiled, eating the wonderful food.

They ate peacefully, telling each other about their days and enjoying being able to have lunch together on a weekday ever since Luhan started to work full time and Tao became a part of their lives. Before Tao, things were much more easy. They both had jobs and plenty of free time and even some extra money. But they had been together for ten years already and they both felt like something was missing. When Minseok turned thirty, he asked Luhan what he thought about adopting. Luhan’s smile and teary eyes was something Minseok would never forget. They cried and kissed each other all night, and after trying and failing, and suffering for almost two years, they got a call saying their adoption was ready. They would get a baby that weekend. They flew to Quindao that same morning.

Minseok decided to stay at home with Tao for the only reason Luhan was able to get a full time contract and would be paid more money. Also, because Minseok had a little sister, making him slightly more familiar with taking care after someone unlike Luhan, who grew up in a house full of adults and couldn’t cook to save his life.

When lunch was over, the couple went to check on their baby, who was still peacefully sleeping. Luhan kissed his forehead softly, at the same time he felt his husband tugging him towards their bedroom.

Minseok made Luhan lay on their bed as he hovered on top of him, sitting comfortably on his husband’s lap and going down to kiss Luhan passionately.

“I forgot how much you like it on the afternoons” Luhan said against his lips, already lifting the shorter’s cotton shirt over his head, at the same time Minseok worked on Luhan’s belt.

“Missed you so much” Minseok whispered, leaving Luhan’s mouth to kiss his jaw and neck.

Their session was full of love and a little bit of desperation. In a second Minseok was completely naked, only with his socks on. Luhan ended up shirtless and his pants halfway down, before Minseok was eagerly touching him and spreading some lube on his already full hard erection.

“Babe, stop… you are going too fast” Luhan was already feeling like he would come. Minseok had two fingers deep inside himself, and he hadn’t stop touching Luhan, stroking him long and fast.

“Sorry” he gave him a side smile. “It’s been so long and I want you”

“I want you too” Luhan said, as Minseok sank on him.

Minseok rode Luhan slow and steady, all the eagerness and desperation gone. They enjoyed the feel of being joined, and Minseok threw his head back slowly when Luhan changed the angle and hit his prostate accurately, over and over again. Luhan looked up, hands on Minseok’s thighs, and observed how Minseok’s muscles constricted. He looked so, so beautiful, as he moved his hips in sinful circles, up and down, letting small moans leave his little mouth. Luhan couldn’t really see his face, only his neck, stretched back in pleasure. The sun hit his body perfectly, making his skin look almost transparent, and Luhan felt so in love.

“T-touch me” Minseok said, and in a second Luhan had his hand wrapped around his cock. It took Minseok exactly two strokes to come undone all over Luhan’s chest. “Come on, come for me… come inside me, birthday boy”

And Luhan did.

  
  


They were cuddling naked and drifting off to sleep when their baby started crying again. Luhan kissed Minseok’s cheek and stood up, putting on some underwear before leaving their bedroom.

The minute Luhan picked Tao up, he stopped crying, wide awake and active.

Minseok came a couple of minutes later, bed hair and underwear put on backwards. Luhan laughed at him and Minseok hit him playfully on the arm. They decided to go on a little stroll to the park outside, since between five and nine p.m. was Tao’s most active time of the day and they needed to tire him if they wanted to get any sleep during the night.

They ended up with Tao laying on a blanket, on the soft grass of the park. He’s in that stage where babies move their chubby legs and arms with no control, kicking and punching the air around them, and they smile at nothing and everything depending on the day. The couple laughed at him, at his cuteness, and they shared discreet and chaste kisses from time to time. The chilly spring breeze made them go back up.

Before bed, Minseok filled the tub on their main bathroom. An investment of way too much money for their weak pockets, but one that had been worth every penny.

The three of them fit in it. Minseok went in first, receiving a still way too awake naked Tao from his husband. Minseok placed him against his chest before sitting him on his special bathing seat, where he can play with the warm water and his toys comfortably. Luhan went in last, and laid back against Minseok’s chest.

Minseok wetted Luhan’s hair and he started washing it gently.

“This is nice” Luhan said with his eyes closed. But then a splash of water hit his face. “Hey!” Minseok laughed. It was Tao, splashing water everywhere with his hands. “You little…”

“Look at him, he loves the water” Minseok said.

“What do you think he’s going to be when he grows up?” Luhan asked Minseok, laying his head back on his husband's chest. Minseok hummed quietly.

“President, of course”

Luhan snorted. “What if he wants to be an artist? Or a musician?”

“I guess I’ll be okay with it, of course I would support him… but if he wants to be president, I wouldn’t be mad”

Luhan chuckled at this. “Whatever he wants to be, he’s going to be great at it”

“Of course, he has the best dads in the whole world”

“Two of them! What a lucky child!” Luhan sat up and lifted Tao out of his chair, to hug him against his chest. “My little boy is the luckiest baby!”

Tao yawned in response and rubbed his eyes. “Bbbbb...ba”

Luhan was speechless and so was Minseok. They stared at their baby for long, silent, seconds. “Did… did Taozi say ‘ba’?”

“I… I think he did!” Minseok laughed. “Tao… say ‘baba’, come on Taozi, ‘baaa-ba’” Minseok hugged Luhan around his waist and poked his head above his shoulder to look at his son. Tao yawned again, and struggled between Luhan’s arms. A pout was forming on his lips.

“Oops, not good” Luhan embraced him and patted him softly on his back. “It’s okay, Taozi, no pressure”

“He’s sleepy” Minseok said, getting up from the tub and grabbing a towel to receive Tao. “Come on baby, papa will get you to bed” Just as Minseok was leaving the bathroom, Tao began crying. “Awww, don’t be like that, you were being such a good boy”

Luhan finished washing his hair quickly. When he was done he couldn’t hear Tao crying anymore. He walked to his bedroom drying his hair with a towel, and saw Minseok leaving Tao on his crib. The one on his room, which he barely used. Their baby slept on the small crib next to their bed half of the time, and between them the other half.

Minseok turned on the baby monitor and left the door half closed.

“He was crying out of tiredness, he’s sleeping like a little angel now” Minseok smiled. Luhan sat on the bed to put on his pajamas.

“Why did you put him on his room?”

“Oh… It’s just that… I wanted the room to ourselves” Minseok blushed. “It’s your birthday, after all”

“But we already did…”

“That was just the warm-up” Minseok smiled at Luhan’s expression. “I actually… bought something, uhm… Well, I didn’t have time to get you a proper present but-”

“You know I didn’t want you to get me one”

“I know… So I… got something else” Minseok was nervous, Luhan could tell. “I know we are not twenty anymore… we are parents now but I thought…” he shrugs and giggles nervously. “Why should that change anything, right?”

Luhan was smiling, not completely sure if he was following his husband. Minseok stood up and went to the bathroom. “Stay there, I’ll be right back”

Luhan waited and waited. Minseok was taking way too long and Luhan could feel his eyes getting heavy with sleep. He could hear movement, a bag. He let himself rest his eyes for a bit, and without realizing, he fell asleep.

 


	2. minseok's actual present

“Luhan!”

“Huh? What? I’m awake!” Luhan said sitting up on their bed. When he fully opened his eyes, Minseok was standing in front of him and Luhan was no longer sleepy.

His husband was wearing knees high socks, an oversized Manchester United shirt, a blue bandana on his neck and fluffy cat ears on top of his hair.

“Your mouth is open” he said walking closer to the bed. And, oh, was that a tail moving from left to right behind him?

“You look…” Luhan felt his throat dry. He was completely speechless.

“Do you like it, Lu ge?”

And, oh, that did it for him.

Luhan threw himself on top of Minseok, pinning him to the bed, with his arms locked above his head. In the process, Minseok’s shirt lifted to reveal nothing underneath. Minseok opened his legs widely, inviting Luhan to take a peek, and to discover how the bottom of the tail was stretching his entrance in the most sinful of ways.

Luhan moaned at the sight.

“You are so… beautiful and perfect and sexy and hot and I’m married to you and we have a kid and I’m the luckiest fucker in the whole world” Luhan said as he kissed his neck and collarbones, feeling Minseok squirm under him. “Did you know that? Did you know that I’m the luckiest?”

“Y-yeah… Ge, you are, but I am too” Minseok whimpered as Luhan sucked love bites into his skin. “Luge… are you going to fuck me?” Minseok rubbed his groin against Luhan’s clothed one. “This is my birthday present to you, Lu ge… take me however you want”

“Fuck Minseok, you make me so hard…”

“Mmmm, really? Show me”

Luhan stopped kissing Minseok and stood back on his knees to appreciate the sight of his husband. He looked so damn sexy, with his ruffled hair and pink cheeks, Luhan didn’t know where to start wrecking him. It wasn’t an everyday thing Minseok did this for him and he needed to savor every second of it.

“Get on fours, now” he said with a low voice he almost didn’t recognize. Minseok smiled and did as he was told.

He loved it and Luhan knew it.

“I found this dirty little kitten on my bed… What should I do with it?” he teased him, caressing one of his buttocks, playing with the tail and at the same time making the buttplug inside Minseok move. Minseok wiggled his butt to get more friction, and this made Luhan slap him hard. “Stay put, kitten… be good”

“G...ge… take my bandana off” Minseok moaned trying with every fiber of his body not to move and ask Luhan to just fuck him already. Luhan was confused at first, but he did it anyways, untying the knot on Minseok’s blue bandana and letting it fall to the bed. Minseok turned around and faced Luhan again.

Minseok was wearing a pink and white leather collar under it. It had small, golden studs and a cute heart hanging from the front with cursive characters that read _Luhan’s_.

“Holy shit” Luhan whispered staring dumbfounded at the piece around his husband’s neck.

“I’m yours” he whispered back smiling tenderly. “And I’m full of surprises, baby”

“Yes, you are” Luhan laughed planting a kiss on his smile. “Did I allowed you to turn around, Minseok?”

At this, Minseok got on fours quickly again, waiting for Luhan to tell him what to do next.

“Maybe I should tie your hands, that way you would stop moving so much”

The chinese left the bed and walked to their closet, grabbing one of his neckties and some lube in the process, just in case, even if his husband’s ass looked stretched and lubed already, they both knew by experience there was no such thing as too much lube.

Luhan tied Minseok’s wrists together above his head tightly and went back to play with his full asscheeks.

“I love your ass, Seok… I mean, I love you... but your ass…” he played with his soft tail, moving it from left to right, brushing the tip of the tail against Minseok’s balls.

“My tail… has a...ah- hidden surprise too” Minseok said against the sheets.

“Oh?” Luhan touched the thing all over, it looked like an ordinary sex shop tail. It was long with black fur and white on the tip. “What…?”

“On the base…” right next to where the plug went inside Minseok’s entrance, there was a button. “It’s not just a buttplug… it’s a vibrat- Oh!! Luhan!!” Luhan pressed the button and Minseok felt like all of his bones turned into jelly at once. His knees gave up and he fell to the bed, as his body contorted in pleasure. “Fuck… it’s too much… Luge!”

“You look delicious like this, honey. Does it feel good?”

One may say Luhan was doing all the work, that Minseok was receiving all the pleasure instead of the birthday boy, but it wasn’t like that. There was nothing Luhan loved more than when Minseok surrendered to him. When the older was completely wrecked, almost sobbing and begging to come. They both enjoyed it, for sure, but for Luhan this was even more than just sex. The anticipation, the trust. It truly was something else.

“Do you think my cock will fit into you with the vibrator and all?” he asked when Minseok didn’t respond. “Let’s see if there’s any space left... I bet you can make some for me, right babe? For the birthday boy?”

Minseok managed to whisper a yes, please, desperate for some friction on his neglected member or a more accurate hit to his prostrate. The vibrator wasn’t deep enough.

Luhan was ready to start fingering Minseok, when a loud cry from the baby monitor echoed on the room.

“Shit” they said in unison.

“Fuck… I’ll go” Luhan got up and washed his hands fast on their bathroom before going to check on Tao.

“Luhan… Han… turn this off, don’t leave me like this”

“It will be just a minute!”

“Lu fucking Han turn this off or I swear…!!”

Luhan blew a mocking kiss to his husband and left the room.

The chinese did his best in calming Tao quickly. He was naked and his boner was starting to hurt from how hard it was. He felt his forehead and neck sweaty.

“In a few months I won’t be able to show up into your room like this, Taozi” he laughed to himself trying to sooth his crying son. After a couple of his best lullaby songs and the never failing pacifier, Tao was once again sleeping soundly.

When he returned to his bedroom, he found Minseok rubbing furiously his hips against the sheets. He looked up when he felt Luhan coming back, and stared at him with teary and angry eyes.

“Luhan” he growled. “Come here and make me cum already”

“So… where were we?” he asked ignoring Minseok and returning to his place. He lubed his fingers again and tried to insert one without taking the vibrator out. It was a tight fit. He wouldn’t be able to fuck Minseok like this but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have some fun. “Let’s see… what do we have here…”

“Aah…! Luhan… fuck… stop- ah, teasing”

And then Luhan touched it. And Minseok almost screamed in pleasure and he almost came untouched. Because Luhan knew when and how to touch Minseok’s prostate to let him seeing stars, and he knew how long to press it and how hard. He knew when he should touch it again, when to bite on Minseok’s shoulder, when to whisper into his ear. He knew everything there is to know about his husband’s body.

One of the few perks of being together for almost twelve years.

“Again... Luge, please” Minseok sobbed. And Luhan finally, finally took the vibrator out.

Minseok sighed at the loss and he let himself fall to the bed, trying to recover his breath.

“Luge…” the chinese heard him say. “I need you… please”

“Come on, baby… turn around” Luhan whispered against his nape. Minseok did, slowly and he found his husband on top of him giving him a warm smile. “I love you”

“I love you, too”

And as they kissed, Luhan lined up his cock against Minseok entrance to finally start fucking him. Luhan felt his dick being almost swallowed by the deliciously warm and wet hole. They both moaned everytime Luhan went deeper inside, until his balls touched Minseok’s.

Luhan lifted Minseok’s ManU shirt to his armpits and played with his nipples as he started to thrust in and out of him.

Minseok was gone. Luhan was moving so painfully slow he started tearing up again, tugging on the necktie holding his hands together. Minseok hugged Luhan around his neck and brought him down, so they were completely pressed against each other, and Minseok urged him to go faster with a fervent kiss but Luhan didn’t comply.

After a while, Luhan stopped and pulled out, earning a whine from the korean.

“Cry baby” he chuckled as he laid back on the bed. Minseok understood immediately what Luhan wanted to do, so he walked on his knees to sit on his lap and start riding him right away.

Minseok wasn’t so patient. His movements were much more faster than what Luhan had been, but for Luhan it didn’t matter anymore, all he wanted was to come already. Luhan went to grab the sheets with his right hand and on his way he found the tail already forgotten between the covers.

He took it and stared at it, and suddenly, he had an idea.

Minseok was bouncing up and down, too far gone to realize Luhan’s movements. The chinese turned on the vibrator again and pressed it hard against Minseok’s neglected cock.

Minseok screamed at the feeling, his back arching beautifully only to fall and hide his face on Luhan’s neck.

“I’m gonna…” he moaned, and in a second he was gone, cumming all over his husband’s belly. Luhan fucked him through his high, but he felt like wasn’t close enough.

Minseok stood up from Luhan’s cock and before Luhan could do anything, Minseok was taking him on his mouth, sucking eagerly, bobbing his head up and down and looking up with teary, almost innocent looking eyes.

“Min… Min, I’m close” and that only made Minseok suck harder, deep throat him until he was choking and Luhan was shooting his load down the korean’s throat.

Minseok swallowed all of it, even going after some of it down his husband’s length.

When they both recovered, they laid side by side looking at the ceiling above them.

“That was…”

“Intense”

The couple laughed, slightly impressed in the awesome round of sex they just had. Minseok turned to his side and smiled at Luhan. He looked so cute, with the ears still on his head.

“Did you enjoy your birthday, honey?”

“It was… the best birthday I could ever wish for” Luhan smiled back. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my birthdays like this, at all”

Minseok went down for a brief kiss. “Oh, honey… It will only get better. I promise”

 


	3. it's fashion, baby

During the entire adoption process, Luhan had a feeling they would get a girl. He just knew it, and so, he developed the habit of drifting off to the baby section on the stores to cue at the pretty dresses and skirts and little shirts with bows on them as he pictured holding the cutest, most fashionable little girl in the planet, leaving all the other parents on the neighborhood jealous.

Minseok just laughed at him. Told him he shouldn’t get too used to the idea of getting a girl because the chances of getting a boy were and the same and would you love him less if we got a boy?. Of course not, Luhan replied, of course he would love him the same, but he liked to fantasize about all the baby clothes and pink, cute stuff.

But when finally the call came and the adoption was ready, and the couple was nervously holding hands on their way to Qingdao, China, Luhan didn’t even think about the gender of the baby waiting for them. It didn’t cross his mind, not even once.

All he cared about was getting there on time, and that the baby was born healthy and with no complications. He thought about how one of them would have to quit their job and how they didn’t even have a name yet. But when he turned his face to stare at Minseok, and he found teary eyes of happiness smiling right back at him, all the worries faded in a millisecond. They would finally be getting their baby. In less than a few hours, they would be parents.

It was a boy. A beautiful and healthy baby boy. Minseok cried when he held him for the first time. Big ugly sobs mixed with laughter. Luhan cried too, when Minseok kissed the top of the newborn's head and handed him to his husband. The first time Luhan inhaled his son’s baby scent, he broke down and started crying too. This was his son. Their son. A fragile life that they would protect and raise and love for the rest of their lives, and he felt like his chest was going to explode from happiness. He was a dad, along with the love of his life, and he felt everything slowly falling into place.

Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

The mother didn’t want to see her baby after delivering him. She said it wasn’t hers to hold, and if she saw him she would get attached and never let him go and she couldn’t do that to Minseok and Luhan.

She asked to see them, though.

The couple left the baby with the nurses and went holding hands as always to thank her and hug her like she was their child too. She was only sixteen. The three of them cried. The girl, Mei, was her name, said she couldn’t ask for a better couple to take care of the baby. She asked them not to contact her. She didn’t want to know about him as he grew up, not because she didn’t love him, but because it would be too much for her to handle. She asked them to name him Zitao, though. And Minseok and Luhan were more than happy to comply.

  
  


Even if they had a boy, Luhan’s love for baby clothes didn’t stop there. Practically every two days he would arrive with a new pair of jeans, overalls, hats, tiny shoes and even fashionable jackets for their baby to wear. Minseok didn’t know where to put all of it on their small apartment and rolled his eyes everytime he saw Luhan getting home from work with another bag full of baby clothes.

“You are not going to believe what I found today,” he said one day lifting Tao from the floor the moment he got home. “We’ll be back in five to the fashion show!” and he locked himself in the bedroom with a giggling ten months old between his arms.

Minseok just sat on the couch and waited. He couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s antics. He acted like he didn’t like it when he got home with a new outfit for Tao, but if he was being completely honest with himself, he absolutely adored it. Especially for the fact that their baby actually liked getting his clothes changed over and over and giggled like crazy when Luhan helped him walk to show off his new clothes. His kid was born a fashionista.

When Luhan finally came back, he was holding Zitao’s little hands as the toddler gave wavering steps towards his Appa. Minseok literally screamed when he saw his son rocking a perfect replica of Lu Han’s leather jacket, the one he used to wear when he was on his twenties and he picked Minseok up for dates at the movies. Underneath, little Tao was wearing a simple white shirt with a red bandana around his chubby neck and a pair of jeans with a belt around his tummy.

He looked adorable. Minseok jumped from the couch and picked him up, kissing his chubby cheeks and spinning him around while his baby giggled like crazy. Lu Han took his phone out and began taking pics of the new outfit, posting some of them immediately on Instagram. Their baby already had two hundred thousand followers, eager eyes that wanted to see every update of the cute boy.

“We have one more surprise, one more!” Lu Han said, taking Zitao from Minseok’s arms.

“I’m not sure my heart can handle it.” Minseok joked.

“Please have a sit, the fashion show is not over.” Lu Han smiled and Zitao babbled as they went to the main room once more.

After a few minutes, Lu Han helped Zitao walk towards his Appa in the same fashion as before. Minseok’s hands flew to his mouth as he lost his breath when he saw his son.

 

“Oh.My.God.”

 

Tao was wearing a three piece black suit and a bowtie. He looked like he was ready to receive an Oscar or something. But the best of all, the detail that made this outfit so perfect, were the patent leather shoes that he was wearing. He looked like a small gentleman, and Minseok felt himself tearing up at the sight.

“Hannie, he looks perfect,” he said, lifting him up and kissing him all over. “Where do you even find all of this? How much was it?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Lu Han said, going closer to kiss Minseok on the lips. “Seeing him wearing that is priceless, and your shining eyes and bright smile even more.”

Minseok laughed as he kissed Lu Han deeper. “I love you, thank you for doing this. For loving our baby boy so much.”

“I love you.” Lu Han whispered against Minseok’s lips.

“ _Ah lov yu_ ,” they heard a tiny little voice say, and they both jumped in surprise.

“Did he just…”

“ _Ah lov yu_!”

“Oh my god!!”


End file.
